


Just Checking In

by fangirl530



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, I changed canon from then on, Missing Scene, No beta reader, Oneshot, Who needs canon anyway?, is this considered a ficlet?, until the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl530/pseuds/fangirl530
Summary: Before Rapunzel went into town to study the book with the wolf's curse, she had to check in with somebody. (Missing scene from "Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?")
Relationships: Rapunzel & Varian (Disney)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34





	Just Checking In

“So, are we going to look around Corona for someone with an untapped rage?” Eugene asked.

“Later,” Rapunzel said. “I need to talk to someone first.” she smiled at him. “I’ll see you later?”

Eugene smiled back at her softly. “Sure thing, sunshine.” she kissed his cheek, and they went their separate ways.

She went off in search of Max- she’d need him to take her to Old Corona. She found him quickly, and after explaining what was going on, the two of them set off. 

As she rode, Rapunzel leaned forward. Nervousness filled her- she knew she wouldn’t relax until the situation with the werewolf was resolved, and everyone was safe. Sooner than she expected, they were standing in front of Varian’s house. She looked down at Max in surprise, only to find him looking at her knowingly. She smiled.

“Aww, you knew how worried I was, didn’t you?” she said, scratching behind his ear. He whinnied, and she laughed. “Thanks, Max.” she slid off his back, patting his neck. I’ll be back soon.” 

She walked up to the door of Varian’s lab, knocking lightly before pushing it open. “Varian? Are you here?” she called out, stepping inside. 

Varian popped out from behind a table, smiling at her. “Hi Rapunzel!” he said cheerfully. “I think I’ve made a breakthrough with getting your parents' memories back!” 

She smiled, heart warming with appreciation before she reminded herself why she was here.

“That’s great, Varian! But actually, I’m here because I have a question for you. And, because you’re my friend, and I want to check in with you.” she tilted her head, clasping her hands together. “How are you doing?” Varian’s eyes widened, then softened as he smiled. 

“I’m doing fine- thanks for asking,” he said, walking around the table, Ruddiger crawling onto his shoulders as he did so.

“That’s good,” Rapunzel said. She stepped closer, a hesitant expression on her face. “Varian… you know you can tell me anything, right?”

“I know,” he said readily. He looked at her, concerned. “Is something wrong? You look worried.” 

“Sort of,” she said. “That’s part of my question for you- while we were gone, did you ever get visited by-” she cringed internally, just realizing how strange this would sound. But she kept going. “-the spirit of a wolf?” she finished. 

Varian raised an eyebrow. “You mean the wolf’s curse?” he laughed. “Rapunzel, that’s just a legend.”

She blinked at him, reaching back and pulling her hair forward over her shoulder with an eyebrow raised. Varian blushed.

“Right. Sorry, force of habit.” he shook his head. “No, no wolf spirit visited me.” he tilted his head curiously as she sighed in relief. “Why do you ask?” 

“There’s a tracker in Corona,” she explained. “She says the wolf’s curse has settled here, and she’s after whoever the werewolf is.” she rubbed her arm, a guilty feeling overcoming her. “The wolf chooses a host with a suppressed rage, and you were really mad-” 

“And you were worried the wolf chose me,” he finished for her. She nodded, then noticed the guilty look in his eyes.

“But not because I’m upset about it,” she said quickly. Her eyes darkened. “Creighton wants to destroy the werewolf, and I don’t want whoever they are to get hurt.” she put her hand on his shoulder, prompting him to look at her. “If it was you, I wanted to get to you before Creighton did so we could protect you from her." 

“Oh,” Varian said, his tone lifting. He smiled at her, appreciation shining in his eyes, saying everything he wasn’t speaking out loud. She smiled back, drawing him into a warm hug. He hugged her back, and they stayed like that for a few moments before pulling apart.

“I’m glad you're alright,” she told him. “Why don’t you come with me into town? You can help us figure out who the werewolf might be!” Varian laughed. 

“I’m happy to,” he told her. “Though, I’m not sure how much help I’ll be.”

“You know the saying,” she said cheerfully. “Two heads are better than one! Though, in this case, it’s more like four heads are better than one,” she said, her tone becoming thoughtful. She shook her head. “Anyway, we’re happy to have you.” Varian grabbed his backpack and slipped it on, and together, they walked out the door.

With a skip in her step and a determined gleam in her eye, Rapunzel made her way back to Max. With her, Eugene, Lance, and Varian thinking it over, they’d be able to find which of her subjects was hosting the Wolf’s Curse, and protect them from Creighton. _No one_ would be getting hurt under her watch.

**Author's Note:**

> I did think over what happens from here on, with Varian being more involved than in canon ^^


End file.
